Haunting
by PrincessSweetSugar
Summary: Sometimes, in cases of extreme memory loss, dreams can hold the key of the forgotten. With Kagome Higurashi, can such a theory be the case? Kag?


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. That includes but is not limited to Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Sango, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Naraku, Kagura, Kouga, Kanna, Hakudoushi, Akago, Souta, Kohaku, Kaede, Kikyou, Jaken, Toutousai, Kagome's mother, Jii-chan, Buoyo, Kirara, and of course, Inuyasha or any other themes that were created by the manga-ka and crew of Inuyasha. I DO NOT PROFIT FROM ANYTHING.

* * *

Chapter: Prologue- Dreams and Familiar Faces

_A white and red blur snatched the girl out of the way just before molten liquid burned the ground clean where she once stood. Fire spread out across the area as the sinister chuckle of a demented soul echoed in the fighters' ears._

_"Kagome, Kagome?" Came a rough, worried filled voice as strong arms shook the lithe form of the girl._

_Blue-grey eyes opened, a startled expression settled over the ivory cream face that was covered in soot. "Inuyasha!"_

_"Daijoubou desu ka Kagome-chan?" Inuyasha's golden eyes gave her a once over._

_"Hai." She stabled her legs as she let go of him, the red fire rat haori draped around her shoulders like a blanket. Her eyes swept over the inu hanyou that had just saved her life; he had several cuts on his face and a large gash on his left shoulder, which was bleeding profusely. "You're injured Inu-kun!"_

_"No, Kagome-chan, I am alright, no need to worry." An ear-splitting scream pierced the sensitive ears upon his head as he swung around just in time to watch the young taijiya hit the ground, with a gray-brownish tentacle protruding through her belly._

_Tears immediately sprang to the now stormy grey eyes as she watched her best friend's life giving substance spill upon the burnt earth. "Sango!" Without thinking she raced back into the heart of the battlefield, the need to be by her friend's side overwhelming her better judgement._

_"Kagome, no! Get back here!" His claws caught the sleeve of his haori that was wrapped around her and dragged her back against him._

_She struggled wildly. "Onegai! Inuyasha let me go, I've got to help Sango!"_

_"Kagome, listen to me!" He shook her hard, his own eyes locked with hers. His heart clenched as crystal after crystal dropped from her clouds. "There is nothing you can do, stay put Kagome, I must go and help Miroku, just please stay here. If not for your own safety, but for my love."_

_He let her go and leapt back into battle, his sword, the Tessaiga fully blown. "Naraku! You die now!" Inuyasha growled as he let a massive Kaze no Kizu cut through the many tentacles that threatened to take the monk's life._

_Miroku's deep violet eyes widen as he pointed behind Inuyasha, his legs springing to motion. "Inuyasha, watch out!"_

_"NO!" Came a strangled cry as Inuyasha's now prone body collapsed to the ground. Kagome threw herself upon Inuyasha's life less body, her tears mixing in with the blood, soot, and sweat that covered her face. "Onegai, you can't leave me Inuyasha…you can't…" Her voice barely above a whisper, her fingers buried in his undershirt. "Please…no…"_

_"Ah, sweet miko Kagome, you cry so many tears for your hanyou lover, yet he never really loved you did he?" Naraku's body now back to its humanoid form as silent footsteps quickly walked towards the young miko, and her fallen hanyou savior._

_He bent down to run in his finger through her tangled locks, only to find her jerk away from him. "Stay away from me Naraku! Do not touch me!"_

_The spider demon growled in anger, and grabbed her by her hair, jerking her against him roughly. "Inuyasha is dead bitch and there is no bringing him back. You are mine now!"_

_Fresh tears threatened to fall from the roughness he used, but she refused to let them. "I will never be yours Naraku! I never have been! And I am not yours now!" She hissed at him._

_"Shut your mouth now you pathetic excuse of a human. And you are wrong. You were once mine. You are the reincarnation of Kikyou, ne? And she was once mine and still is, meaning you are mine as well."_

_"I am not Kikyou! I am Kagome! Your claim upon Kikyou does not have anything to do with me, we are two very different people!" She struggled, trying to free her ebony tresses from his painful grasp._

_"If you speak is true and you are indeed two very different people then why did your inu hanyou not realize this and treat you as two, not one?"_

_Kagome choked back a sob; Naraku's words were true, so painfully true. 'Why did Inuyasha not realize that? Did he really think Kikyou and I were one person, just in two different bodies? Did he ever really love me, Kagome?'_

_Naraku grinned evilly as listened to the young girl's thoughts, he could smell her unshed tears, knowing he would be satisfied when they fall from her eyes. The smell of salty tears always excited him. He growled. "Monk, I would not try anything if you want to ever see the miko again…alive…" _

-------

"Miss Higurashi? Miss Higurashi!"

Kagome blinked. "Huh?" She raised her sleepy blue-grey eyes to meet dark green ones. She blinked a few more times. "Mrs. Hitori? Gomen ne"

"Miss Higurashi, class let out ten minutes ago, what are you still doing here?" The professor gave her a look of concern. "Are you ok Kagome?"

Kagome quickly nodded." Oh, I'm sorry Professor Hitori, please forgive me, I guess I just dozed off." She chuckled nervously, as she gathered her books, placing them into her bag. She stood to her feet, straightening out her clothes in the process.

The teacher grabbed her shoulder before she could leave. "This is the third time this week that you have fallen asleep in my class Kagome, and I have checked with your other professors and they have told me that you also have fallen asleep in their classes as well. Sometimes even yelling out." The older woman studies the other's face. "Are you sure that you are ok Kagome?"

"I am fine, Professor Hitori. And please forgive me for falling asleep, I just haven't been sleeping well at night." Kagome explained, her weight shifting to her other foot.

"Just promise me that you will get plenty of sleep this weekend, and just to help you out, no homework. I will talk to your other teachers to give you some extended time to work on this week's homework at another time, ok?"

Kagome frowned. "Oh no, I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking, I am telling." The professor smiled. "Now go on home Miss Higurashi."

Kagome bowed before exiting the classroom, the hallway silent, everyone had left long ago. She sighed heavily, pulling her jacket closer to her body as she left the building; the brisk autumn air gave her a slight chill.

Well, here she was Kagome Higurashi, nineteen-years-old, a sophomore in college. Her raven locks were pulled back into a low messy ponytail, her blue-grey eyes cast down to look at her feet.

These dreams she had been having lately were disturbing; all dealt with her and these other people she had never once met in her entire existence. The most recent one she had shook her to the core. She could remember the dream so clearly.

She could remember the heavy scent of smoke, blood, sweat, and death. The golden hues of the boy that held her so close, the heat of his body seemed so real. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as an overwhelming pain consumed her heart, she could feel the heartbreak as she watched this boy die in front of her very eyes, the heartbreak of her 'friend' the girl die in front of her eyes as well.

'Why am I feeling this?' Her mind screamed as it tried to push away the haunting dream, just in time to be nearly trucked over by something, or someone.

Kagome quickly balanced herself as her eyes came face to face with deep honeyed hazel ones. She gasped, and took a few steps back.

She watched as the boy quickly bowed to her. "Ano, gomen nasai."

Kagome nodded to him. 'He looks so familiar.' His startling blonde hair was cut just above his ears, and he had honeyed hazel eyes. He wore dark blue jeans with a black button up shirt that was open, revealing a white top underneath. He appeared to be American from his heavy accent.

She stepped back to let him pass, and watched as he bowed to her once again and hurried off, only to leave something behind. Kagome looked down to see that he had dropped a notebook. Bending down to pick it up, she was about to call after him but found he was already gone.

Knowing that she should not be peeking through other people's things, she opened the notebook anyway wanting to find out who this person was. She read the inside. "Kiyoshi Watanabe." 'Strange, he seems American, yet with Japanese name.'

She simply shrugged it off and was about to close the book, but saw in small letters underneath his name. 'If found, please return to me at Kyoto University, Dorm room 364'

"Kyoto…? I wonder why he was all the way over here?" Deciding to figure out what to do with the book later she placed it in her bag and continued on her way home. The bumping into this new person had pushed aside the dreams from a past forgotten.

Dark eyes watched the woman-child as she hurried home. 'So…it has begun, Kagome Higurashi has been informed. She will die.'

The shadow blinked and was gone, leaving a trance of nothing in its wake.

---------

A small hooded figure rushed through the dark alleys of town, his cloak tightly clasped together as if a precious ruby lay within. His breath was quick as his voice shook. "The master will kill me if I do not hurry."

The figure stopped at a large metal door, and pushed on it heavily; it creaked and groaned as the rusted hinges rubbed together. Quickly, the figure rushed up flight after flight of stairs before stopping and panting at an old wooden door. It knocked loudly.

"Enter."

The small creature walked in and closed the door behind it as silently as possible. "M-master…I have returned with information of great importance."

The tall being in the black leather chair did not turn around but the figure continued.

"Contact has been made. The Shadow is moving and the girl is beginning to remember what has been forgotten."

The being was quiet for a minute before speaking. "Notify the monk and woman. Send them out; they will know what to do."

"Hai, Lord Sesshoumaru."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Please review!

Ja ne

PrincessSweetSugar


End file.
